monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lavender Barroth
The Lavender Barroth is a subspecies of Barroth that is white-gold in color, but produces purple armor. It appears in Monster Hunter Destiny alongside the original Barroth and Jade Barroth. English: Lavender Barroth Japanese: Boruborosu Kishou Shu Latin: Brutus lutamor chemisudor In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Description Poisonous Brute Wyverns that live in forests and jungles. They are known for their habit of rolling in water to create armor out of their toxic sweat. Fighting these monsters in water is dangerous - even the footprints they leave behind are toxic. Introductory Cutscene Location: Misty Peaks Area 6 Synopsis: The hunter enters Area 6, and his/her attention is immediately drawn to the immense, beautiful waterfall that plunges down and feeds the swamp below. However, a sudden roar diverts the hunter's focus to a huge purple Brute Wyvern standing in the middle of the lake while it determinedly chases a herd of Jaggis away. The Lavender Barroth sends the last of the Jaggis away with a huge swing of its head, and allows itself a moment of rest. Growling contentedly, it rolls over onto its back and plays in the water, covering its body from head to toe in the refreshing liquid. Suddenly, the hunter looks down at his/her feet and sees a thick purple liquid pooling around his/her feet. The toxic sludge is caused by the Lavender Barroth, whose poisonous sweat mixes with the water to form thick, dripping armor. The Lavender Barroth, now covered in sludge, notices the hunter and whips its tail at him/her, flinging three globs of poison. The hunter dodges and readies for combat, the Barroth gives a deafening roar, and the hunt begins. Basic Information Monster Class: Brute Wyvern Weakness: Thunder (venom), Ice (no venom) Element: Water Status Ailments: Waterblight, Poison Habitats: Old Jungle, Jungle, Deserted Island, Misty Peaks, Everwood, Primal Forest, Idyllic Ocean, Forested Spring Behavior: *Eats from an Altaroth/Hornitaur nest when low on stamina *Charges more slowly when low on stamina *Sometimes drops an item when its armor is broken *Nostrils steam when enraged *When it walks in water, it leaves behind puddles of poison that soon fade Physiology and Behavior The Lavender Barroth is a large subspecies of Barroth, about the same size as the Jade Barroth. Instead of orange-brown or green-blue scales, its hide is covered in scales of dark grey, white, and gold. It gets its name from its toxic sweat, which reacts with water to create a light purple sludge that acts as armor. The slime is harmless on its own, but the sludge is very toxic and can poison anything exposed to it. When it walks through water, this sludge rubs off from its feet and leaves poisonous footprints. Much like the Jade Barroth, it has a very large crown. It is thought to have recently evolved from the Jade Barroth, and that the crown will shrink again through the process of evolution. For the time being, though, it still possesses the Jade Barroth's strength, speed, and aggressive behavior. It lurks in forested or coastal areas with a lot of water. Items/Carves Lavender Barroth can be carved three times, have its tail severed, have its crest and arms broken, and drop an item. ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' H': *'L.Barroth Carapace: A hard, brightly colored shell from a Lavender Barroth. Soaked in poison. *'L.Barroth Ridge+': Super-hard piece of a Lavender Barroth shell. Effective in defense. *'L.Barroth Scalp+': The scalp of a Lavender Barroth. Bone-crushingly tough. *'Poison Sludge': Lavender Barroth sweat mixed with water. One touch risks having it seep through the skin and into the bloodstream. G': *'L.Barroth Cortex: A terrifically durable Lavender Barroth shell. It is soaked in terrible venom that makes it shine. *'L.Barroth Chine': A Lavender Barroth shell so hard, attacks simply glance off of it. Nearly unbeatable in defense. *'L.Barroth Crown': Smashing bones as if they were nothing, this fearsome Lavender Barroth scalp is the wyvern's most notable feature. *'Toxic Sludge': Lavender Barroth sweat mixed with water. It looks solid, but a single touch has it diffuse right through the skin to run amok through the bloodstream. A': *'L.Barroth Spondylus: The white-gold luster is made even more terrific by the thin, clear coat of venom covering it. *'L.Barroth Cliff': Very hard, coated in venom, and carries the subtle glint of gold. Armor made of this is top-notch. *'L.Barroth KingCrown': This bone-smashing, rock-hard crest shows that the Lavender Barroth rules supreme in its forest domain. *'Polluted Sludge': Lavender Barroth sweat mixed with water. A solid piece turns liquid with the slightest disturbance, and a touch is fatal. Attacks Normal Bull's Charge: It points its head to the ground noticeably, and then charges at the target full speed ahead The attack ends with an uppercut with the head and a swing of the tail. Slight Swing: Steps forward a significant distance and shakes its head slightly, doing minor damage. Powered Swing: Draws its head back and to the side while looking down at the target, then swings powerfully downwards and to its opposite side. U-Charge: See "Bull's Charge". It will point slightly away from the target, then charge forward, make a sharp U-turn, and charge in a new direction. Tail Swing: Swings its tail in a 180 degree arc, twice in a row. (Poison) Hip Check: Draws noticeably back a bit with a growl, and then charges forward a significant distance with its hip thrown out. Head Crash: Growls and smashes its head into the ground, sending globs of poison flying. It can possibly do two if the first misses. (Poison and Waterblight if its crest isn't broken) Head Scoop: Backs away and lowers its head sharply toward the ground, then digs its crest into the ground and flings three boulders ahead of it. (Poison if its crest isn't broken) Toxin Shake: Growls and arches its back while taking a step backwards, then vigorously shakes globs of poison off of its body. (Poison and Waterblight) Toxic Tail Flick: Crouches a bit, taking a step backwards in the process, then snaps its tail upwards, sending globs of poison flying in a large area in front of it. (Poison and Waterblight if its tail isn't broken) Roar: Scratches at the ground, then raises its head and releases a deafening roar. Can be blocked with Earplugs. G-Rank Onwards Bull's Charge: The uppercut at the end will send poison globs flying behind it. (Bad Poison and Waterblight) Head Crash: Even when the Barroth's head is broken, a puddle of poison will form where its head struck. (Bad Poison and Waterblight, Bad Poison when the head is broken) Head Scoop: The boulders will inflict Poison even if the Barroth's head is broken. (Poison) Toxin Shake: Each glob of poison will cause Bad Poison. (Bad Poison) Toxic Tail Flick: Even if the sludge on the Barroth's tail has been broken, poison sweat will go flying and land on the ground to create puddles of poison. (Bad Poison and Waterblight, Bad Poison if the tail is broken) Armor Normal Elemental Resistance: *Fire (0) *Water +15 *Thunder (0) *Ice -5 *Earth +15 *Sky (0) *Dragon -5 Skills: Negate Poison, Defense Up (M), Stamina Recovery Down G-Rank Elemental Resistance: *Fire (0) *Water +15 *Thunder (0) *Ice -5 *Earth +15 *Sky (0) *Dragon -5 Skills: Defense Up (L), Negate Poison Windproof (Lo), Stamina Recovery Down A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +10 *Water +25 *Thunder +10 *Ice +5 *Earth +25 *Sky +10 *Dragon +5 Skills: Defense Up (L), Negate Poison, Windproof (Lo), Speed Sharpener, Stamina Recovery Down Weapons Great Sword Toxic Lavender --> Smash Lavender --> Purple Crasher --> Purple Buster --> Gold Buster Lance Purple Bloom --> Bloom of Poison --> Nightshade Flower --> Poison Nightshade --> Scorpion's Sting Hammer Poison Crush --> Toxic Smasher --> Venomous Obliterator --> Polluted Obliterator --> Global Warming: Hunting Horn Purple Organ --> Lavender Organ --> Lavender Funeral --> Poisonous Funeral --> Funerary Moan Notes *Its title is the "Chemist Wyvern", referring to its ability to mix its poisonous sweat with water to form armor. *Its Latin name means "mud-loving brute with chemical sweat". *In G-Rank and A-Rank, it no longer needs its armor to poison hunters. Category:Brute Wyverns Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Cottonmouth255